


advertisement for IKEA's ikea sharks

by catpoop



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, except blanca's a tutor so like.... its not That Bad :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Yut-Lung has a very big very secretive secret... Blanca is determined to get to the bottom of this





	advertisement for IKEA's ikea sharks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrunkYeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkYeet/gifts).



> entirely based off this post: [x](https://incorrectbananafish.tumblr.com/post/178892582618/yue-lung-honestly-i-am-just-so-evil-so-full-off)
> 
> take this small offering, bleet (blanca x yeet) fandom...

The first time Blanca visits Yut-Lung’s flat is entirely accidental. His own house is currently situated next to a particularly aggravating construction site and he tells the younger man as much.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to get any work done with the noise.”

Unexpectedly enough, Yut-Lung goes a little pale. Anyone would shrivel up a little on the inside at the thought of deciphering chemical diagrams by hand, Blanca agrees, but he’s never seen this – 

“W-We can go to my place instead?” He looks nervous for a flicker, then resigned.

Oh. “If you don’t want to –” 

“Let’s go to my place instead,” Yut-Lung repeats once more, looking up at him with a determined glint in his eyes.

Blanca smiles. “Alright then.” 

No one mentions the possibility of studying in the university library – they’d gotten kicked out more than enough times for unintentional PDA. Yut-Lung goes red every time the topic pops up.

 

His ‘place’, as Blanca knows of but has never seen, is a neat little flat slotted between two other near-identical houses, with an unkempt little front yard currently occupied by a plastic kiddy playground set. A young man with a shock of green-purple hair waves at them from on top of the slide.

“Hey! Yeet!”

“Don’t call me that!!” Yut-Lung flushes an annoyed crimson, lunging from Blanca’s side to make a threatening gesture.

His friend looks entirely unaffected. “I’mma bad bitch, you _can’t_ kill me. Anyway, that your boyfriend?”

“None of your concern!”

“Who’s that?” Blanca calmly asks Yut-Lung, who’s still glaring as they walk towards the front door.

“Shorter. The one who got green hair dye all over my hairbrush?”

“Oh yeah, you told me about that…” The green dye doesn’t look very well applied, but Shorter looks confident to be sporting the mishmash of green and purple streaks that run through his tousled mohawk.

Once inside, they’re greeted by the second of Yut-Lung’s two flatmates (“Hey Yeet”), a young man nearly rivalling Blanca in height. Despite this, he asks:

“Who’s the big man?”

“No one!” Yut-Lung replies stiffly, before adding, “And we’re going to be studying in my room so I don’t want _anyone_ pulling any shit, okay?”

His flatmate raises a suggestive brow. “Oh, is this _the_ tutor you were telling us about? You know, the one with the –” 

But Blanca doesn’t get to hear any of the rumours about himself, because a sudden vice-grip on his bicep tugs him in the direction of the nearest door.

Yut-Lung almost yells in near-desperation, “C’mon, let’s go to my room!”

Blanca obediently follows Yut-Lung out of the living area to the sound of snickering. Inside his bedroom is a little tidier than the nuclear-bomb-aftermath of a living room, but still marked in its disarray. Exactly what Blanca would come to expect from a twenty year old in his first few years away from home – so why does Yut-Lung still look so uncomfortable?

And then he spots it. It’s… a wonder he didn’t immediately see _that_.

“I-Is that…”

“What!” Yut-Lung snaps, agitated as he watches Blanca stare over his shoulder.

It’s… a massive blue-and-white stuffed shark, taking up a good half of Yut-Lung’s bed and looking broader than the man himself. Blanca has to stifle a laugh.

“Is _this_ why I’ve never got to visit before? Have you been seeing _someone else_?”

“No! He’s just a… friend.” Yut-Lung exclaims seriously, trailing off when he realises Blanca’s on the verge of choking back laughter. “…And I just didn’t want you to have to deal with my annoying flatmates.” 

“That’s considerate of you, but they seem like a nice pair.”

Yut-Lung snorts. “Wait ‘til you have to judge their cereal eating competitions every morning or pick their socks out of the sink.”

Blanca surreptitiously eyes Yut-Lung’s own pile of clothes by the closet. “That’s what the college experience is like for everyone, though. No way around it.”

Yut-Lung pouts as he takes a seat on his bed. …The shark really does seem to dwarf him in comparison. Blanca forces himself to stop getting distracted when Yut-Lung replies:

“Yeah, but at least at your place I can pretend that underwear doesn’t exist to inhabit the sink.”

“Next time, then.” Yut-Lung looks satisfied, but stiffens as Blanca continues, “But at my place, I wouldn’t get the privilege of being introduced to your best and only friend. You _are_ going to introduce me, right?”

“Uh –” Yut-Lung shoots him an alarmed look. “He’s, uh – Robert...”

“Robert, huh? That’s a nice name.”

Despite Blanca’s sincere tone, Yut-Lung still peers suspiciously at him.

“So you don’t think it’s weird, huh? Not gonna –” he looks a little sick at the thought, “– ‘accidentally’ leave him on the kitchen floor?”

“How bad is the kitchen floor?” Blanca raises a concerned brow.

“ _Very_ bad.”

“Then I assume you won’t want to stay and help with dinner? We can go out somewhere – _after_ this, of course.”

At the suggestion, Yut-Lung brightens like he’d not been flitting between upset-dismayed-ashamed a moment ago and reaches enthusiastically for the brick of a textbook on his desk.

“Then hurry up and work your magic, teach.”

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is entirely based off my own experience of flats in [UNDISCLOSED LOCATION] and i have no clue what flats, esp student accomodation, is like in nyc + i wasnt bothered researching for this bc it was just a quick lil drabble  
> also: everyone i am comfortable around knows about the existence of my ikea shark so i just wanna say that yeet, u need to accept urself more + accept that shark as part of ur personality
> 
> anyways enjoyo


End file.
